


What a Small World We Live In

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "Moshimoshi~ could I have some Jelsa? Any Jelsa in whatever =w="





	

“Who the hell did this?!” Jack yelled as he flew over Norwegian lakes, which should have been brimming with bubbling water but was instead frozen solid. Although it wasn’t Easter yet, Bunny tended to get a bit jittery when the date inched closer and closer. If he found this patch of ice in the middle of spring, Jack was going to get the blaming finger pointed at him.

No, but seriously; who else could have done it? As far as he was concerned, he was the only one who could have done this. Not saying that he was the only capable one. Oh, no, General Winter had plenty to show off, except he didn’t. No one on that side of the season family did, actually.

“Crap, I better find out who coughed up this snowball.” Jack muttered out as he let the Wind guide him towards the sky. He scanned the whole area and noticed an ice castle built on a mountain. “Well, that was easy. I should tell the villain not to be so obvious next time.” He flew up to the door and took his time to appreciate the ice work.

“Not shabby, I must admit.” He knocked his fist against it. “Could last a while if I let it. Too bad it’s gonna have to melt when spring comes back.” He pushed the door open. “Hello? Is anyone home?”

“Hey, that’s odd. The door’s open.” A red headed figure came down from the stairs, clutching onto the stair handles and rushed forward to close the door. Jack quickly moved to the side before she could touch him. Well, _if_ she could.

“That’s weird. I’m sure I closed it before. Sorry, Anna.” Jack turned his head and noticed another figure at the top of the staircase. She gave him a weird look before walking down. “Can I help you?”

“Eh? Nah, I’ve got it, Elsa. It’s not that hard to close the door.” The red haired girl, Anna, replied.

Elsa shook her head. “I was talking to the young man standing next to you.” She gestured towards Jack. “Are you lost?”

Anna looked around and faced Elsa, slightly confused. “I don’t see anyone else here. Do you want to sleep? You’re probably just tired after today’s work.”

While she said this, Jack blinked, stunned. “Wait, you can see me? I didn’t know I had believers other than Jamie and his crew…” He let his sentence trail off when he noticed her clothes. “Frost? So you must be the one who froze the lake.”

“Yes, the children wanted it like so. Is there a problem?”

“Nup, no problem.” Jack shook his head. “Well, a little bit of a problem. You see, Bunny’s not going to be happy about this so you’re gonna have to get rid of it.”

Meanwhile, Anna had shuffled to the side and was gawking at her sister who was seemingly having a chat with an imaginary friend. “Elsa, let’s get you to bed.” She said, reaching out to tug on her sister’s delicate cape.

“Anna, can’t you see him? He’s right there!” Elsa pointed at Jack, but all Anna saw was an incredibly tired queen who needed a bubble bath and some beauty sleep.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry, Mister Invisible, but if you have a problem, please come back tomorrow when my sister’s about to collapse from exhaustion.” She dragged a reluctant Elsa back up the stairs, leaving Jack in the foyer. As far as she was concerned, there was no one there.

The next day, there were a furious series of knocks coming from the main – and only – entrance. Anna quickly closed all the blinds and swung the door open, finding herself standing in front of Kristoff who was leading a pack of children from Arendelle. From the looks of it, he had to entertain them throughout the whole journey here, starting from the foot of the mountain and up the steep snow slopes. She gave him a pat on the back before moving onto his shoulders to get rid of the white powder from his coat. Anna then moved aside and bowed to the children.

“My visitants, please make your way in after you have dusted yourselves off. We cannot present such dirty guests in front of her majesty.” she said jokingly. The children seemed to get the hint and giggled while they brush themselves and others with their little hands, getting rid of as much snow as they could. Slowly, one by one they made their way into the dark foyer where many seats were arranged around a stage made of ice. Pulling out their ‘tickets’ – they were really just leaflets with chicken scratching on them – they sat in their individual seats and whispered among themselves, excited for what was about to come.

While this was all happening, Jack, who had stayed the night, realised the dedication Elsa had for these children. She had spent a lot of her energy apparently, which probably was used to make the stage in the foyer. The elegance wasn’t something to whistle at and it would a shame if it were to be melted during spring.

_“I’m sure I could convince Bunny… What am I kidding, he probably would listen to the kids’ pleas and bashfully agree, the stupid kangaroo.”_

Suddenly, silence filled the air and anticipation settled in. All the children were visibly wiggling in their chairs, excited for the big event.

**BAM!**

Lights filled the once dark room and out stepped Anna from the red curtains, wearing a purple coat over a blue dress and a black vest with floral embroidery. She cleared her throat out comically and started her introduction.

“I present to you ‘The Snow Queen’!”

After the play was completed with a final hug from the two protagonists, all the children tied their skates on and headed down to the frozen lake, confidently skating on the slippery ice. Elsa cast down some snow while Jack made sure to throw around some special snowballs before turning to leave.

“Are you leaving now?” He turned around to see Elsa, who had a worried look on her face. “I don’t know how you got here, but I’m sure we can offer transport home for you.”

“Nah, we’re I’m going, the kind of transport you can offer me won’t be enough. No worries, I’ve got a good friend to carry me home.”

“If you say so.” “Just so that you know, I’m sure you have other believers. You couldn’t have possibly travelled the whole country yet!”

“Well…” Jack scratched his chin. He’s probably travelled the globe at least three times due to his Guardian duties, i.e. helping North with the Christmas presents. Who needed to know, though? “You have no idea.” He leaped into the air and let the Wind catch him. “Thanks anyway. I’m sure there are some faces I’ve yet to catch a glimpse of!” he yelled while zooming out of the picture.

Elsa gave him a tentative wave before one of the kids threw a snowball at her. She quickly turned to face everyone and armed herself with a gigantic snow cannon, avalanching everyone while giggling. Everyone joined in with her while avoiding getting hit, skating around and collecting the remaining snow on the floor.

She then realised she never got to find out his name, but was sure they would meet again. How big could the world possibly be, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some criitisism, but please do realise I normally don’t do crossovers. I hope a majority of you likes this fanfic! ^_^


End file.
